The present embodiments generally relate to apparatus and methods for cutting an object, and more specifically, to apparatus and methods for cutting an object in a time efficient and user-friendly manner
Various devices are known for cutting forestry-related objects into smaller pieces, as well as devices for cutting reinforced concrete, columns, piling, beams and the like. There are often instances in which cutting such objects may be difficult or time consuming, particularly if the objects require a relatively strong cutting device.
Prior techniques for cutting such difficult objects have required multiple operators to position or advance a cutting device relative to the object, or require manual positioning of a cutting device in close proximity to an object, which yields safety hazards. Other techniques have required formation of tracks secured to the object and advancement of a cutting device along the tracks, which necessitate increased time and less efficiency.
Still further prior techniques for cutting difficult objects have relied upon methods that cut into a first side of the object, then withdraw and reposition the cutting device at a second side of the object, such that multiple different cuts meet up with one another within the object to complete one cut through. Such techniques may be time consuming due to the multiple cuts and repositioning required to perform the cut through, and may yield inaccurate results if the various cuts at different locations do not meet up with one another within the object.
It would be beneficial to provide apparatus and methods for cutting an object in a safe, efficient, and relatively fast manner.